


Intense Shave

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve helps shave Tony.





	Intense Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TRB Art - Sit Down And Stay Awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135410) by [phoenixmetaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor). 



> **Code Name:** Union ~ (Round 8)  
>  I attempted slightly dubious shaving, that is one more thing to check of my list XD ...I've never written shaving before.... forgive me?

Tony shuts off the water and carefully hops out of the shower. He grabs his towel from the rack and ties it around his waist.

Walking over to the sink leisurely, he watches his hazy reflection in the steamed up mirror with a smile. He takes pride in his appearance. It was one of the few things most everyone he came across agreed with.

People can take issue with his history of making weapons or conversely that he stopped producing them. They can complain about his past behaviours or if he has any business being a superhero or even a role model in general. But everyone agreed that he looks well put together.

Tony wipes some of the steam from the mirror so he could look at himself clearly. Dragging his hand over his chin he decides that he needs a shave. He pulls open the cabinet draw and takes out his shaving cream and razor. Pouring a fair amount of the cream into his hand he starts lathering his face and neck.

The sound of the bathroom door opening draws his attention and he turns to look. Steve stands in the doorway smiling. Tony returns the smile and moves back to preparing his face.

In the mirrors reflection he sees Steve cover the distance between them. Before long Steve is right behind him, crowding him against the bathroom counter, running his large hands over Tony’s shoulders.

Tony catches Steve’s lascivious expression in mirror, his eyes darkened by desire. Their eyes remain locked as Steve’s right hand slowly travels down his arm until he reaches his hand. Steve gently removes the razor form his grasp. “Let me” Steve whispers softly.

“Its fine really, you don’t have to …” Tony protests, reaching for his razor.

Steve quietens him with a soft shhh, moving the razor out of his reach. He grabs Tony’s chin with his left hand, holding him still.

Tony watches as the razor is slowly moved down towards his neck. He swallows thickly as it gets closer.

The blade is dragged slowly across is skin. “Relax or I’ll nick you” Steve says, his eyes are focused sharply on his work.

Tony wants to make a comment on how Steve is always clean shaved, and whether he knows what he is doing in this case. Maybe being an artist would have given him a steady hand but shaving is somewhat different thing. The fact however, that Steve is currently the one dragging the razor across his skin, keeps his lips sealed.

Stroke by stroke his stubble is shaved away carefully avoiding his beard. Neither Steve nor Tony uttering a word during the process. Both focused on the drag of sharp meatal on flesh.

After washing Tony’s face clean, Steve gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You should let me do that more often.” Steve states simply and moves to leave.

Tony nods slowly as Steve goes. Well that was intense, he thinks to himself, readjusting the towel around his waist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
